What the Heart Wants
by cw2k
Summary: Two years after Edenian Matchmakers, Kitana is finally getting married, but her former love interest Liu Kang plans to win her back. Will he succeed or will Kitana be courted by another?
1. Chapter 1

What the Heart Wants

Chapter 1: Advice From Sisters

Kitana and her new boyfriend, Kevon, have dated for two years. Kevon popped the question of marriage. Kitana would finally have a husband like her sisters, Jade and Tanya. Inside Tanya's house, Jade and Tanya were visited by the princess.

"Come on in," said Jade.

Kitana sit down.

"We just heard that Kevon has proposed to you," said Tanya.

"Yes. I'm finally getting married."

"That's why we're here," said Jade.

"You must understand something, Kitana," Tanya began. "Because you're getting married, I would suggest you wait until later after, and by that I mean... sex. I believe dating would be the first step, taking it slow."

"I don't plan on consummating... (Looks at Jade) ...anytime soon. Kevon and I dated after the last two years. He's a wonderful artist for the Queen."

"I even saw that artwork of you. An amazing attention to detail."

"Tanya, he's a expert. He's done it since he was little."

"Jade, are you alright?"

"Kitana, chris and I could've waited had it not been for Shinnok."

"Sure, Jade," said Tanya.

"I'm serious. Tell me, Kitana. Were you angry that Chris chose me over you?"

"Absolutely not, Jade. Although I will admit, the sex was amazing. Do you remember when you and Chris were here, you had this nightmare of when you were a revenant, and you wanted me to join you two?"

"How can I forget? I don't mind sharing him. I do with Tanya on many occasions, but that's because I was dead, and Tanya filled the void I left in his heart. Even when I was revived, I realized that Tanya still loved him. We all did and still do, but you're getting married. Just think, three of us, happily married."

"I really cannot wait."


	2. Chapter 2

What the Heart Wants

Chapter 2: You Had Your Chance, Pt. 1

 _Wu Shi Academy_

 _A few days later_

News of Kitana's wedding had reached the Wu Shi Academy. Liu Kang was sparring with Kung Lao at the academy's training grounds. The monks were conversing with each other, which caught Liu Kang's attention.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Kitana is getting married."

"What?"

"Yes. She has found a suitable court."

Liu Kang remembered her offer to rule Edenia at her side as king, but it seems that Liu was too focused on training that he could've courted Kitana, but he remained on Earth as champion of Mortal Kombat.

"I must speak to her."

"Liu, you had your chance. You turned down her offer of ruling Edenia."

"I must try."

Liu Kang enters the portal to Edenia.


	3. Chapter 3

What the Heart Wants

Chapter 3: You Had Your Chance, Pt. 2

 _Edenia_

Liu Kang arrived in Edenia, and he heard rumors that the wedding is tomorrow from the townspeople. He made his way to Queen Sindel's palace. He sees Chris, Melody and Jade conversing with the the queen.

"Your highness."

"Liu Kang! What a surprise. What brings you here?"

"Word of Kitana getting married reached me at the Wu Shi Academy."

"We heard Kitana was getting married too," said Melody. "But why does this concern you?"

"I made a mistake turning down her offer of ruling Edenia at her side."

"No kidding?" Chris asked.

"Liu," Jade began. "Kitana knew your status as champion of Mortal Kombat would have earned you the right of courting the princess."

"I know, Jade. I was a fool."

Kitana arrived. "Liu Kang?"

"Kitana."

"Why are you here?"

"I made a mistake not being able to court you."

"I am getting married tomorrow."

"That is why I'm here."

"Kitana, everything ok?" A man named Kevon arrives. "You must be Liu Kang."

"I am."

"I am Kevon, her soon-to-be husband."

"I see."

"I'm sorry, Liu Kang."

"I understand... I'm sorry." Liu Kang leaves sadly. Kitana looked at Liu and suddenly realized her mistake.

"Liu! Liu turns around as Kitana approaches him. "I'd rather marry you instead."

"Why change your mind?"

Kitana sees Kevon trying to flirt with Melody, but she brushed off his advances.

"Oh."

"He was eyeing on her the whole time."

"Dude, what is wrong with you?" Chris asked Kevon.

"You have a beautiful daughter I heard much about. I'm surprised she hasn't been courted yet."

"You do understand she's not interested."

"Dad, I think Liu Kang and Kitana are kissing."

Kevon was not impressed. "Her loss." He left.

"Seems like Kitana made up her mind," Jade said.

"I believe so," Chris agreed.

"I am sorry, but Kitana has spoken. The wedding is tomorrow," said Sindel.

Liu and Kitana kept their lips together, no longer a doubt in their minds that they were made for each other.


	4. Epilogue

What the Heart Wants

Epilogue

Liu Kang and Kitana finally got married the next day. Liu had rectified his error of turning down Kitana's hand in marriage. Seems like his mission was accomplished.

THE END


End file.
